Scream! (FF7 Style)
by Andrew Lopez
Summary: A reunion is to take place in Kalm 3 years after Sephiroth's defeat. But then a murder takes place in the town. And the gang thinks that one of them is next....
1. Reno's Tragic Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the present FF7 characters or cities.  
  
  
  
  
Scream! (FF7 Style)  
  
Three years after the defeat of Sephiroth, the "gang" split up. Barret moved to Kalm, Red XIII remained in Cosmo Canyon to be the "Guardian" of Earth. Yuffie moved to Kalm too to live near Barret (the group gave him all the materia), Cid (believe it or not) married Shera and lives in Rocket Town. Vincent learned he had no life so he presently lives in Lucrecia's cave and hasn't been heard from since. Now Tifa and Cloud, after the battle with Sephiroth, became really close and moved in with each other in their house in Nibelheim(originally Tifa's house).  
  
  
One snowy day in Nibelheim, Tifa sat by a window and thought about her slowly disinagrating love life with her love of her life, Cloud. She sighed as now they acted more like friends living with each other, than boyfriend and girlfriend. Cloud hasn't made any move on her in such a long time, she thought that he wanted to move on.   
  
"Tifa!" The voice of her boyfriend yelled to her upstairs. She sighed as she got up and went downstairs to the dining room where Cloud was sitting.   
  
"Tifa, look at this! The gang is getting back together. We're supposed to meet everyone at Kalm at Barret's house." Tifa took at look at the letter that Cloud was reading from and indeed it said that they were going to a reunion!  
  
***** Later that night in Kalm*****  
  
The town was dark, except for the street lamps in the middle of town. A man stepped out of the bar and leaned closely to the lamp post and lit up a cigarette. This man had slick brown hair and wore an all blue suit. Rain slowly began to come down gently in the Midsummer's night.  
  
"Reno! Get back in here before you catch a cold!" Yelled his present girlfriend, Elena. Reno simply put up his cigarette to show that he was smoking and that he could not go inside. Elena sighed and went back into the bar.  
  
Reno stopped and thought about his life for a second. He was a Turk. Now unemployed and in the debt of Cloud Strife for letting him and his partners live. He had become somewhat close to Cloud in the past years but soon lost contact when they went their seperate ways.  
  
A dark figure suddenly approched Reno at the post and snuck up behind him. Reno turned around and exclained, "Hey! It's you!" The figure didn't reply but lifted it's fist that held an exact replica of the Massume Blade and jammed it into the midsection of Reno. Reno looked shocked as he spit up blood from his internal wounds. The dark figure pulled out the blade and left Reno crawling aimlessly on the ground. He let out a low moan until the killer brought the Massume Blade down on Reno's neck, instantly killing him. The killer took the sword out of Reno's flesh and left the blood to collect in the rain filled streets as he snuck back into the shadows.  
  
  
*****  
  
Knock Knock. The door went. Barret got up and answered it. He held his gun-arm out in case it was the killer. He opened the door to reveal... the couple of Cloud and Tifa. With their hands full of bags they greeted their friend with a hug before noticing the gun-arm pointed at them.  
  
"Hey man what's with the gun?" Cloud asked as he put his bags down on the ground.   
  
"Well it was only last night a killer was here in calm little Kalm." Barret replied.   
  
Tifa looked at her huge friend and replied, "A killer? Here? Who died?"  
  
Barret looked at her and Cloud before saying, "Reno..." Cloud looked shocked. He had become friends with the Turk and now he was informed of his death? Cloud looked down and blinked back some sympathetic tears.  
  
"Daddy? Who's here?" A voice said from the couch. "Marlene, this is Cloud and Tifa. Don't you remember them?" Barret's daughter looked at him and nodded as she ran into Tifa's arms for a hug.   
  
"So where we staying?" Cloud asked Barret. "Foo! You staying at the hotel!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: More to come. I promise. Anyway who is the killer. In the story review tell me who you think it is and as the story progresses I will reveal who it finally is. But it's to early to tell so tell me what you think of the first chapter then in chapter 2 you can start guessing. 


	2. Another Turk Falls

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the present FF7 characters or cities.  
  
  
  
  
Scream! (FF7 Style)   
  
Chapter 2  
  
"That Barret gets on my nerves sometimes!" Cloud said to himself, referring to Barret making him and Tifa get seperate rooms.   
  
He sat up on his bed and looked around. Nobody will know. He thought. He got up and walked into the hall way. He turned the knob to Tifa's room to surprise her and....she wasn't there.   
  
"Well I guess she's helpin Barret with something..." Cloud muttered.  
  
****Over at the Wallace household****  
  
"Thanks Tifa for helpin me with cookin." Barret said to his long time companion.   
  
"Anytime." Tifa said as she rolled a hot dog into a dough covering.  
  
"So," Barret began as he helped make the pig in the blankets "Has Cloud... you know....popped the question?"  
  
Tifa dropped the pig in the blanket in shock at the metioning of mariage. Barret picked up the fallen pork and washed it off and put it in line with the other pigs in the blankets.  
  
"A little touchy about the subject, I see..." Barret said with a soft chuckle. "Well I-" Tifa began before a knock at the door interupted them.  
  
"Hold that thought..." Barret said as he walked to the door hoping to see the pilot Cid and his wife Shera, but instead got...  
  
"Howdy Neighbor!" An annoying teenage girl said.  
  
"I don't remember inviting you Yuffie!" Barret yelled.  
  
"But what are neighbors for?" Barret sighed and decided to let her help by answering the door whenever one of their friends arrived.  
  
****After everybody arrived and sat down to eat a big dinner****  
  
"Shera! Make some god damn tea!" Cid joked as everybody laughed. Vincent could not make it and stayed in his cave doing God knows what.  
  
Red XIII was on the ground eating his plate when he looked up and said, "Well we have one married couple can we expect another?" he glanced at Cloud and Tifa.   
  
Tifa dropped her fork against the plate and ran out of the room.   
  
Cloud sighed. This would be the perfect time. He stood up out of his chair and kneeled down before Tifa.   
  
"Tifa we've been together for three years...so I was wondering would you grant my wish and....marry me?"  
  
Tifa looked at Cloud shocked and gasped at the question. "Well?" Cloud said. She began to stammer before finally saying "Ye-"  
  
****Outside****  
  
The figure now wore the Scream mask and wask a very slim as he grabbed Rude while he was vomited by a trash bin. THe killer stood Rude up and stabbed the Massume Blade into the spine of his victim. Rude's arms went limp as he dug deeper until the blade went through his chest and blood squirted out from the wound. Rude let out a soft cry as blood exited his mouth. THe killer then turned the sword and cut left then right leaving Rude's body in two pieces before hiding in the shadows.  
  
  
****  
  
Tifa saw Rude's torso fly into the air and let out a scream. Cloud ran outside and saw the killer and yelled. "Fire3!" Fire came out of his materia and shot at the killer and bounced back and hit Cloud. "Damn! Reflect!" The killer then used a mastered remove on hiself and disapeared.  
  
Cloud was burnt and was carried into the house by Tifa. Tifa dropped to her knees and prayed for her fiance's welbeing....  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well now try guessing. 


	3. Yuffie's Mutilating Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the present FF7 characters or cities.  
  
  
Scream! (FF7 Style)   
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Cloud awoke and looked at his bedside to see Tifa in a chair sleeping. He stood up and carried he over to the bed and covered her with the blankets. He then exited the room and walked over to Barrets.  
  
****  
  
Knock knock. The door went before Barret answered it.   
  
"Yo Spike-Head! I see you've recovered. Where's Tifa?" He asked as he lead Cloud in.  
  
"She's sleeping." Cloud entered the room and saw the whole gang on the couch watching TV.   
  
"Can we change the channel? This is degrading for moogles." Cait Sith said, he arived after they ate dinner. Cloud chuckled as he sat down and began watching the Jerry Moogle show.   
  
Just then there was a knock at the door, and no one flinched. "Fine! Sit there on your lazy asses and make me get the damn door!" Barret yelled. He opened the door to reveal a soakened wet Elena. Barret sighed as he saw that it was still raining.   
  
"Help Me!" Elena yelled. She stepped in. "I just figured it out the killer's pattern!" She said. "He's killing the Turks then he's turning to you guys!" Everyone turned around to her. "I want to stay with you guys so it won't go that far." Nobody could disagree with her. Both her partners were already murdered. Tifa then walked in and sat down next to Cloud.   
  
"Nice nap?" He asked. Tifa didn't reply but chuckled and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Barret?" Cait Sith asked. "What do you want you damn moogle?!" He yelled. "Where is the little moogle room?" He said refering to the bathroom where he can recharge his battery. "Up the stairs, third door on the right." "Thanks."  
  
Tifa leaned over to Cloud and whispered something in his ears that made his eyes open widely. "Well? Wanna?" Cloud looked at her and nodded. They both stood up and left Barret's house to the hotel.  
  
They were in the halway when Cloud asked the puzzling question, "Who's room?" Tifa shrugged as they both barged into Cloud's room. Cloud began to kiss Tifa passionately and began to move to her neck. He went back up to her lips and began to unbuttton her shirt. Tifa began to unbutton his pants as they fell back to the bed. And rolled around until Tifa was on top.  
  
****  
  
Back at the house everyone was still watching TV when Barret yelled to Yuffie. "Hey! Yuffie you wanna help?" Yuffie stood up and nodded. "C'm here." Yuffie walked over there and stood awaiting orders. "Close your eyes..." Barret said. "Put your hands out." She did. Barret lifted his arms and dropped a big bag of trash in Yuffie's hand. "Ok open em'" He pointed to the door referring to her taking out the trash. Yuffie sighed as she walked out the door to a dumpster.   
  
Yuffie lifted the trash over her head and could not put it into the dumpster. She looked around before saying "Manipulate!" The trash lifted up and fell into the garbage.  
  
"You're not supposed to do that." A low husky voice said behind her. She turned around to see...no one. She turned back to the house and was face to face with the killer. She tried to scream but her mouth was covered by the killers hand. The killer took out the Massume and jammed it into the stomach of Yuffie. He moved the blade around to cause more pain until he let it come out and in one swift movement chopped the head of Yuffie's off. He chuckled before running into the shadows.  
  
****  
  
Cloud and Tifa laid entangled in the bedsheets wearing nothing but a smile. Cloud looked over at his fiance and kissed her softly before getting up and getting dressed. Tifa did the same.  
  
They both walked outside and saw Yuffies dead body in the once again rain filled streets. They ran over to her and yelled for help. 


	4. Killer Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the present FF7 characters or cities.  
  
  
Scream! (FF7 Style)   
  
Chapter 4- Killer Revealed  
  
Everyone was gathered at Barret's house. One of them had been killed. Who could the killer be? Just then a knock at the door caused everybody to jump.  
  
Cloud got up and pulled out his Ultima Weapon. Barret loaded his gun arm as the two of them opened the door and as they did so a lightning bolt ran accross the sky causeing the girls to scream. "SHHH!!!" Said a dark figure. It stepped into the light of the room and took off it's cloak. "Vincent!" Everybody yelled. "I heard about the killings and I decided to come and see if you guys were ok..." Red XIII stared at his longtime companion. "Wait! It all comes together! You are the murderer!" He yelled. VIncent looked shocked. "Guys! You guys can't be serious! You guys know me!" Tifa stood up. "There is only one way to find out..."  
  
Minutes later, Vincent was locked in a bedroom with the windows boarded up. He couldn't believe his own friends thought he would kill them! But he had to admit the evidense did point to him and he showed up at the door in a black cloak. He had to admit. He did want lots of revenge upon the Turks but Yuffie? She had been the only member of the team that visited him at 'his' cave.   
  
Creak! The windows went. Then BOOM! They blew open. The killer walked in cassually. "Vincent! I guess I can no longer frame you!" Said the low raspy voice. Vincent searched his pockets. And remembered that his friends had taken his Death Penelty. The killer took out it's Massume Blade and lifted it up high. "Debarrier!" The killer turned around and saw Cloud, Tifa and Red XIII standing in battle position in the room. "FIRE3!!!" Red III yelled. The killer's robe now caught on fire and he lifted it over his head and threw it to the ground. The group gasped. The killer was none other than ..........................................................................................................................................  
  
  
"Cait Sith!" He had slimmed down. Obviously by usings a modified version of Minimum. "WHy?" Cloud asked. "YOU ever think about me? The forgotten member! I sacraficed myself at the Temple of the Ancients and I got no grattitude! That's why! And the Turks! They had the gall to kick me out. I was a good spy for them! But now they are paying for it!" The Minimise spell wore off. "Hey Cloud!" He yelled. "Catch!" He threw an object into the air towards Cloud. Cloud caught it and looked at what they were. They were several dice... SHINK!!! The dice exploded shooting shards of metal at Cloud. The metal sunk into the skin of Cloud's stomach and he coughed up blood. "And no matter what you do you can't stop me!!!" He laughed siniacally.   
  
****Meanwhile elsewhere*****  
  
Reeve sits in a room controlling his mog body. "The cops will only arrest a mog! Not me!! HAHAHAHAH!"  
  
The door to Reeve's room breaks open and a spear is thrown at him pinning him to a wall. "Hey dumass!" Cid said as he stepped in. "You don't tell people your address if you're going to go on a killing rampage! Book him Barret." Barret now stepped in and picked up a phone and dialed the plice. Cid walked over to the Cait Sith controls and spoke into the microphone. "Don't worry guys," He said "We've got him!"  
  
****Back at the room****  
  
Tifa put her hand on Cloud's wound. He was bleeding badly. SHe had casted cure on him a couple of times but nothing would work!  
  
"Vincent now stepped back in the room and said, "The ambulance is on the way..." They had opened the door once Cid took control of Cait SIth.  
  
****Back at Reeve's Room****  
  
"Yeah! Thanks officer!" Barret Hung up the receiver and turned around to see Reeve on top of Cid with his spear digging deep into his shoulder. "Hey Reeve!" He looked up. Barret held his gun arm up and pointed it at him. "Say goodnight...FOO!" He shot three shots BANG! BANG! BANG! Two hit each shoulder and the third hit his forehead instantly killing him. He fell down beside Cid. Barret walked over and pulled out the spear and helped Cid up and walked out the door.  
  
  
****Three Days Later****  
  
Cloud laid in a hospital bed with Tifa at his side. "Hey Tifa..." He began "you never answered my question..." Tifa looked puzzled. "What question?" She asked. "You know 'the' question." She understood now. "oh...well the answer is.....yes!" She flung her arms around him before remembering his wounds. "Sorry..."  
  
"ahhhhhh...." the group said. They two occupied the room, with Cid too in a hospital bed. "Hey Shera!" he said to his wife. "Huh?" She asked. "You know what would heal these wounds faster?" He asked. Shera looked puzzled. "What?" "SOME GOD DAMN TEA!"   
Everybody laughed as they continued to live their lives as some had not gotten a chance to.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: Boy am I good with plot twist! Only one person geussed in advance who the killer was. I want to tell you, I knew who the killer was from the start. I didn't change it to make people wrong. OK I give you my sincere word. Thank You,  
  
Lope  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming Soon- SCREAM! 2(FF7 Style) 


End file.
